


When a simple game leads to something deeper.

by IllIVIllI



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Games, Heart-to-Heart, Team Bonding, Touchy subject, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllIVIllI/pseuds/IllIVIllI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians crash on an unknown planet after being chased by Mercs who apparently did not receive the memo of their accomplishments, while stuck there Peter comes up with an Idea to help the team pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth-or-Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing stories of any kind, also my very first fanfic. After reading almost all the works here in this fandom, I feel inspired to write my own. So, pardon me if the language, or grammar is a little off, it was really in the spur of the moment kinda thing...
> 
> Of course, constructive criticisms are most welcome.

“C’mon girl, start...” Peter whined as he repeatedly hits the ignition button to get the Milano going, the engine revved up briefly igniting before it coughed once, twice and started to wind down for good. It had been crazy flying attempting to escape some mercs who obviously didn’t get the memo from Xandar.

“No, no, no, don’t do this to me... not after what we’ve been through. C’mon!”

“Enough Quill, the Milano won’t start, but we’re still in Xandarian Space so we can call Nova Corp for assistance” Gamora answered with a sigh just as Rocket started shouting from the engine bay “Yeah and that’s assuming Quill didn’t fry out the communicator, oh and by the way smooth flying dumbass, a Kree fanatic on a suicide dive could’ve stuck that landing better than you!”

“I am Groot!”

“Hey, don’t side with him you lug!”

“Which part of our leader’s flying was smooth? A Kree fanatic would not have landed they will simply crash and burn”

“Metaphor...” as the team answered unanimously.

“I am Groot”

“No idea what planet we’re on bud, but hell if we’re gonna stay on flarkin nowhere’s land.”

Groot was accompanying Rocket while the latter was fiddling in the Engine Bay to see if the situation could be salvaged. Meanwhile, Gamora started the communicator and dialled in to an old friend of theirs.

“Mornin’ Dey” Peter cheerily greeted

“Morning?” Dey questioned sleepily, hardly able to open his eyelids to even look at the screen “Guys, it’s 2 am, can’t it wait?”

“Well..... we ran into a little trouble”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Heh-heh...” Peter snickered apologetically “It was nothing, really...”

“Nothing is nothing, I wanted to rip the spine off some irksome people in the bar...”

That comment took both Gamora and Peter by surprise although it probably shouldn’t, “Shhhh.... don’t tell him that!

“Uh, what Drax was trying to say was uh....” quick Quill think of something....

Sensing Quill’s stutter Gamora interrupted “Look, long story short our engine’s fried and we need help getting back to Xandar”

“Can’t you folks go one week without getting into some sort of mess? I feel like I am your babysitter”

“None of us have a baby, so who’s are you sitting on?”

“Right... I’ll send a freighter to come pick you guys up, see you in a week. Dey, out”

Peter sat back onto the chair kicking his feet up onto the command console starring at the ceiling feeling distraught about his beloved ship awhile Drax was busy contemplating the idea that Dey would actually sit on a baby.

“That Dey is a strange man, why would anyone sit on babies?” Gamora shook her head in reaction to Drax’s comment before heading down the ladder to check up on Rocket’s progress.

“So, how’re things looking?”

“Well, the engine core has overheated, cooling rods have melted off, and the exhaust vents are flarked. That and Captain Star-crap’s flying only helped speed up core meltdown. Flarkin’ A-hole got lucky with that shot, so we’re practically stranded.”

“We only need to hold out for a week till Nova Corp comes”

“A week!? What the flark are we gonna do?!"

“I am Groot”

The trio turned around to Peter’s voice as he descended the ladder to the engine bay “Relax Rocket, this gives us the opportunity for a little R & R, besides I’ve got an idea.”

“An idea...? Your A-hole of an idea better not repeat itself like the last flarkin’ time or I’m gonna kill you myself Quill”

“I am Groot”

“So what if that 12% saved the dam galaxy, you’re still in a freakin’ pot”

“What is the percentage that his idea would work?” Nostalgia creeping over the team as Drax asked that all too familiar question.

“Guys, relax, this idea is about having fun, getting to know one another and stuff. I assure you, no one’s gonna get hurt this time, alright?”

“Alright, so what is this idea Quill?” leaning forward to hear more and although Gamora won’t acknowledge it she was getting curious.

“Back on Earth, we used to do this thing together with a bunch of friends / family called ‘camping’ and during camping we set up campfires and play games to pass the time, I’d thought we’d start off with something a little simple called ‘Truth-or-Dare’ you guys up for a challenge?"

“I do not fear your challenge! I accept.”

“Alright Quill, lets give it a shot”

“I am Groot”

As the rest are already in agreement to try out Peter’s Earthly game, they turned to look at Rocket as if to challenge him into saying ‘yes’.

“What are you jackasses starring at?”

“Groooot” “No I don’t wanna play this stupid humie game”

“C’mon Rocket, be a sport, or are you afraid I’ll beat you?” Peter knowing full well that Rocket’s pride wouldn’t let him back down on a challenge decided to tease him.

“What?! Alright you stinkin’ humie, only because I ain't backin' down from a challenge!”

“I am Grooot...” As he stretch a vine out to scratch Rocket’s chin.

“SHUT UP!” Rocket shouted at groot as he turned his head away to hide the flushing in his cheeks knowing that Groot had caught him embarrassed at his own interest over a stupid humie game.

The gang was all grinning at the exchange between their teammate, but declined to say anything knowing better than to tease an embarrassed Rocket.

“Alright! The game is simple, everyone sit in a circle then we put this bottle in the middle and give it a spin, whoever the bottle points to have to chose either Truth or Dare and the rest of us get to ask one question based on the choice” As Peter instructed, everyone else followed. “Ok! Lets spin the bottle”.

The bottle spun round a few times before stopping at Gamora.

“Truth or Dare” Asked Peter

“Dare”

“Alright, I dare you to...”

“Hey! Hold on a minute, it ain’t flarkin’ fair that you get to chose the question, what about us?”

“I am groot”

“Our friend speaks sense, you alone cannot decide the question.”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud, fine fine come closer we can’t let her hear it”

A bunch whispers, some snickering and a stunned Drax who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat finally yielded the question for Gamora.

Letting out a long sigh and hoping that he won’t lose his head at the end of this game Peter finally said “Gamora.... I...uh, I mean, we, dare you to... to.. kiss Drax on his cheeks!”

Half shielding his face from what he expected was a flying fist did not come instead Gamora calmly agreed, lean over to a petrified Drax as she gently planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Rocket who doubled over in laughter stopped in shock when Gamora said yes performing the dare.

“No flarkin way.... you just...just, kissed Drax....”

“I....am Grooooooot.”

“Whoa.....dam that could’ve been me”. Whoops, as Peter accidentally thought aloud earning a glare from Gamora that simply said ‘fat hope’.

“A warrior must stand tall and complete the challenge laid out before her” As Gamora told the group while Drax was looking the other way to avoid eye contact clearly embarrassed.

It was now Gamora’s turn to spin, and as the bottle came to a stop it was pointing at Peter. Not one to be upstaged by Gamora he chose Dare, unfortunately for him of course Gamora had already planned her revenge.

“Quill, I dare you to, give Rocket a hug.”

The bay was strangely silent as everyone who head it was suddenly shocked at the dare until a shout broke the silence.

“You want me to what?!”

“What the flark Gamora! Quill, don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on me you flarkin’ humie”

“Grooooot”

“No flarking way you oversized twig!”

Drax turned to Gamora saying “This will be interesting to watch”

Gamora was getting her revenge for earlier and the guys all knew it, as she started teasing the two of them, as not being man enough to accept the challenge.

“No way Gamora, Rocket’s gonna kill me if I touch him”

“That’s right you stinkin’ humie, lay one finger on me and I’m gonna blast you”

“I am Groot”

“So what if it’s just a game? I ain’t soft and cuddly”

“I am... Groot”

“What?! You take that back you stupid.... GAHH! FINE! But only briefly, and no petting, and don’t go touchin’ me nowhere”

Peter opened his arms in anticipation for rocket to come in to a hug, at first Rocket was hesitant but Groot used his vines and pushed Rocket foward “Alright alright! I’m going, I’m going!” Muttering under his breath as he walks over to Peter “Bunch of slack-jawed dumbasses makin me do...” Before he could finish his sentence Peter pulls Rocket in for a hug. At first Rocket struggled, fur on end and his tail stiff but after a quick moment he settled down feeling warm and protected, a nice and cozy feeling. He began to hug peter back.

“Grooooooooot”

“Uhm Rocket? Rocket... you can let go now.”

“Huh? What? *ahem* there! You all satisfied now?”

It was Rocket’s turn to spin, and spun the bottle he did hoping it would end either on Gamora or Quill so that he can return the favour until lo and behold as the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at none other than himself.

“Flark.....”

“I... Am... Groot....”

“Quit your laughing you stupid log”

“So what will it be bud?” Peter asked.

“Truth!” Rocket shouted, suddenly feeling very proud that there’s no way in hell they could possibly get him to do any mushy stuff anymore.

The rest of the gang exchanged glances and rounded up for a discussion on what they could possibly ask Rocket since they had already managed to get Rocket to hug Quill, so they decided to up the stakes.

*Ahem*

Glamora clears her throat and starts “We’ve decided to ask you to tell us about ‘Your history’.”

Groot gasped as he turned to look at Rocket who’s eyes were wide in shock.

“I... I... I need a drink.” Standing up, he went to the galley to grab a bottle of alcohol and started chugging it down.

“You don’t suppose we have taken this a bit far?” Peter whispered to the group, Gamora shoulders slouched in regret for asking such a sensitive question.

“Where did we take the question? I assumed it is still within the confines of this ship.”

Before they could say anything else though, Rocket was standing at the door frame, feeling guilty Peter said

“Listen, bud, you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, alright?”

“YER DAM RIGHT I DON’T!!! I DON’T OWE ANY OF YOU ANYTHING!!! I don’t have to tell you flarks any friggin’ details about my history if I don’t flarkin’ want to!!” Turning around so that his back was facing the group, he visibly slouched his shoulders.

“I am Groot”

“What Groot? It’s all in the past and nobody needs to friggin' know”

“I am, Groot”

*Sigh*

“Yea I know they’re an alright bunch of A-holes, and it’s the first time we’ve ever felt anything close to having friends. But... that’s a part of me I wish to never visit again”

“I am... Groot”

“Maybe, just maybe... one step at a time eh ol buddy?”

“Grooot”

“Rocket, Quill’s right, you don’t have to....” Gamora was cut short when Rocket raised his hands to interrupt.

“No, it’s alright, Groot’s right. It ain’t fair to you whackjobs. All of you have shared your history save for me, and I think... I think there’s no better time for that than now...”

 

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous chapter the Guardians settle down for the long wait by playing a simple Terran game called Truth-or-Dare, which didn't end quite as they had expected - peering into the dark and unknown past of Rocket and how he came to be. 
> 
>    
> Truth; there ain't nothing quite as painful as that.  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events that follows are entirely non-cannon and may fall under AU settings.

<..... Initializing Specimen No. 89 ......>

"Lost."

<..... Displaying Subject Bio-data .....>

"Confused."

<..... Specie:  ** _Procyon lotor_**  .....>

"Pain."

<..... Origin: Terra .....>

"Experimented."

<..... Lifespan: Est. 20 Terran Years .....>

"Tortured."

<..... Successful Procedures: 'A1' - 'P12' .....>

"Torned"

<..... Running Diagnostics of Past Procedures ....>

"Horror"

<..... Skeletal Re-structuring complete. Cranial Reconfiguration complete. Spinal Alignment Complete. Growth Hormone Cocktail Acceptance Rate: 100%. Genetic Splicing Stable, mutation rate: 0%. Brain Capacity Increased 300%. Simulated Intelligence Quotation: 189. Muscle Fiber Enhancement Complete. Cybernetic Implants Stable. .....>  

"Madness"

<..... Preparing Specimen No.89 for Procedure 'P13' .....>

"Machine"

<..... Initiating Oratorical and Audiometric implants for Language Processing .....>

"Weapon"

<..... Procedure 'P13' Completed, Status: Stable .....>

"Monster...."

When was the first time I remembered anything? I have no recollection of my life before... before these "Scientist" experimented on me. Where did I come from? Did I have a family, what is, family? Ever since the recent procedure "they" keep telling me that they are my family. 

'Family', the word sounds, warm, protective, complete and not lonely, yet I am surrounded by pain from torturous experiments twisted and turned into a living weapon, I feel cold and... very alone.

I don't know much of this place I grew up in, I don't know what lies beyond, but I ain't gonna take it lying down, "they" may think I am naive, a stupid little monster, just because they deem themselves Gods in creating such an atrocity... me.

For now, I must live, survive, and bid my time until the moment comes.

Ain't nothin' gonna stop me. 

\------ 3 months ago ------

 "Subject 89, wake up" an overhead speaker blared in my room, pfft if this could even be called a room. The 'room' was adorned Spartan style, a mat "they" called bed lay in one corner, a single light overhead, toilet and sink, at least "they" had the decency to provide proper sanitation. The looks on "their" faces when they 'potty trained' me as they call it disgust me so, how they sneered and laughed and petted me like some animal. 

"Subject 89, prepare to be escorted to mess for breakfast".

I had to get up slowly, to stretch my joints as the implants have gone cold through the night, contracted and stiff. As I walked to the door brushing the knots out of my fur it unlatched mechanically and hissed open to show 4 heavily armed and armoured men waiting to escort me.

"Come now 89, you know the drill" 

*sighing*

I turned around as usual, back facing "them" as one of the soldiers knelt behind me to attach a shock collar around my neck. 

"That's a good boy" one of soliders said mockingly. 

I made no attempts to hide my distaste at their jokes bearing my fangs at them. 

"Tsk tsk, you might wanna reconsider, vermin" the soldier waving what appears to be a controller, doubtless of its function, I ain't stupid enough to test it, pushing my anger aside and easing up.

"That's right, you know what we do to stupid animals like you" as the rest of them joined in laughing at my miserable existence. 

Flanked on four corners I was "escorted" or more accurately "paraded" like a prized trophy for the world to see, my newly heightened hearing could pick up the faint mumbles and gossips going on around.

I paid most of them no heed until I overheard two scientist conversing in alien tongue believing I wouldn't understand, but thanks to the new implants their speech was easily translated. 

"Look, it's the walking experiment."

"Oh yeah, the techs really outdone themselves with this little monster"

"Imagine that, this mangy little flee bag is going to be our ultimate weapon. HA!" 

That was the last straw, as I lunged at the closest of the two, fangs and claws exposed ready to tear at their throats.

"I ain't a flarkin' monster! You did this!!" as I dug my claws into his throat severing his wind pipe

"I didn't asked to be your friggin' experiments!!" 

"Hey!!" one of my escorts shouted as he pressed a button on the controller firing 10,000 volts of electricity through the shock collar instantly sending me into painful muscular spasms as the cybernetics froze up paralysing my movements but the damage had been done. 

"Why you flarking vermin! I'm gonna make you regret that!" as he shouted, kicking me hard across my face sending me tumbling on the ground, the blow struck my implants hard and left my ears ringing, vision blurry. 

"You flarking monster!" anger overwhelming the guards as they stomped, kicked and literally beat me to a pile of matted blood stained fur. 

"S... Stop" groaning weakly and coughing blood, tears streaking down my blood matted fur. Weakly, pleading the guards "Please, I... never... *cough* never wanted any of this"

"Flarking vermin scums don't get a choice, we made you and we can dam as hell do whatever the flark we want!. Let's teach him a lesson boys!" 

I don't remember for how long they continued, but I became numb mostly because I was angry at myself, my own lack of ability, my own weakness, I was pathetic. 

Never again. 

\------ 1 week ago ------

"Flark..." muttering under my breath as I try to catch it.

"Dammit, where the hell did they come from" leaning against the wall I did a quick ammo check before slapping the magazine back in, and cocking the rifle. 

Peering over the ledge I spotted two drones on approach bearing 10 and 1 O'clock, firing at my 10 the left engine of the drone burst into flame and veered uncontrollably towards the other one. Even though the drones did not crash into each other, it distracted the second one long enough to give me a chance to move in for the kill. Slinging the gun across my back while leaping over the wall, I ran on all fours towards the target as the second drone recovered and started firing it's weapons in my direction forcing me to weave between covers, pulling out my weapon before diving into a roll recovering just out of the firing arc of the drone.

"Eat this, yer flarkin' a-hole" before pulling the trigger to fire a rocket from the under barrelled launcher creating a near instantaneous firework of splintering metal. "Ohhh Yeah..."

<.... Final Combat Simulation Complete ....>

"Well done 89, you've earned a little break for the week" a voice blared from an overhead speaker.

"About dam time I get a break, you people are slave drivers"

"It has only taken you 3 months to pass this test and by our records that is mighty impressive"

"Yeah well, only because I'm the best" walking through the doorway out of the Simulator as the doors hissed to a close behind me.

Yeah, keep telling them that. Eventually they'll drop their guard and I can make my escape from this hell hole using the very skills "they've" taught me.

"Nice shooting there" A random voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Wha..?!" I was baffled at the sight before me, not believing it to be possible. At least that was what I was told, but I should've known that "they" cannot be trusted.

"Hey, uh, your mouth's open." Came the reply, closing my mouth after realising it I asked.  "Are you... like me?".

"Yup, sorta... I'm a  _Canis lupus_ or so I'm told, what about you?" 

"I don't know, none of them whackjobs told me"

"Doesn't matter, what's the point, it's not like we resemble anything like our past selves."

\----------- 

"Wait a minute! You had a friend before Groot?!" Peter interrupted, surprised at the revelation. 

"Be silent Quill, it is friend Rocket's story."

"I am Groot"

"That's right bud, told you bout him before. "

"As you were saying before Quill rudely interrupted" Gamora elbowed Peter to shush him. "Ow! Im sorry, please continue." 

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm beat keeping this death trap flying."

"What? C'mon man don't keep us in suspense."

"Yes I can, you jackals made me confess my life story, and I agreed. But, we're gonna do it on my terms."

No one was going to argue against that reasoning. 

"At least tell us his name" Gamora inquired, ever attempting to hide her curiosity. 

"Yes friend please tell us"

"I am Groot"

"Fine, only because Groot asked" 

\----------

Shooting his right hand out in a gesture unknown to me, "I'm 88, though the name's Sabre."

End of Chapter 2.

  


End file.
